


Jogan Fruit Cake

by DaTunaSamich



Series: Tebal and Locke [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaTunaSamich/pseuds/DaTunaSamich
Summary: Tebal is a stubborn ass, Locke is a smug bastard.How does Tebal start falling for the Jedi that took him captive?
Relationships: Original Jedi Character(s)/Original Sith Character(s)
Series: Tebal and Locke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699315
Kudos: 2





	Jogan Fruit Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Tebal (16) is a stubborn ass, Locke (17) is a smug bastard.

Tebal was running, sprinting, the sounds of blaster fire, yelling; The sounds of war filling his ears, it was chaos, maddening. He was running for so long, collapsing when his legs finally gave out.

He lay in the grass, body sore, clutching his lightsaber, the last remnants of his affiliation.

They were closing in now, he didn’t care, he didn’t care about the pointless war that had taken his home anymore, he just wanted to be left alone.

Tebal lay on his back, black robes covered in ash and grass stains, when he heard running and shouting. 

They had found him, they were circling him now, the soldiers, the Jedi, had they come to kill him too? Was he the last one left? 

“Take him.” 

Tebal’s arms were wrenched behind his back, his small frame pulled up as he was knocked unconscious.

-

Tebal woke up, his hands bound in front of him, the low rumble of a ship’s engine coaxing him awake.

“So, the sith finally awakes.”

Tebal scrambled, scared, rolling off of the bed and onto the floor.

“Mmmmmm, Careful careful, little cultist.” A voice said

Tebal sat on the floor. Looking around he saw that he was in someone’s quarters, his hands restrained by solid cuffs.

“Where am I? Who are you?” Tebal said, concern breaching his vocal chords.

The figure across from him spoke again,

“I am Padawan Locke; You, Little Sith, have been arrested for practicing the Religion of the Sith, and assault on numerous Republic Jedi and Troops.”

“As a Padawan of the Jedi Order, I can offer you the chance to absolve you of your wrong doings.”

“What- what will happen to me?” Tebal said, tripping over his words.

“That all depends on your answer to my question, Little Si-”

“I have a name, its Tebal, call me Tebal.” He cut him off, the nickname annoying him.

“Very well, Tebal, will you forsake your previous life as a Sith apprentice, and pledge yourself to the Jedi Order?”

“It doesn’t seem like I have much of a choice… and where am I? you still haven’t told me that!” Tebal demanded.

“You’re on my ship, I was sent out due to the lack of resources, our knights already spread thin as it is.” Locke said, crossing his arms.

“And how are you holding up, you were crying in your sleep.” Locke said, a hint of worry in his voice.

Tebal looked away, “I’ll be fine,” he said, “I can handle myself.”

“Fine, I have the ship on autopilot, are you hungry?” Locke asked, Tebal nodded, turning back to Locke at the mention of food, his thin frame desperately needing something.

“Get up then, and follow me.” He said, Tebal pushing himself off of the floor with a huff.

Locke led him out of the room and into the hall, where it opened up into a small kitchen of sorts, a booth sat in the corner, hugging the wall, an open notepad and pencils littered the table-top.

“Have a seat, i’ll fix something up, any dietary restrictions there Tebal?” Locke asked, a smug demeanor plastered on his face.

Tebal shot him a glare in reply.

“I’ll take that as a no,” Locke said, rummaging through the cupboards and pulling out various packages and jars.

“What are you making?” Tebal asked, 

“Ever had Jogan fruit cake?”

Tebal couldn’t help but crack a faint smile, Jogan fruit cake was a rare treat, he’d only ever had it on one of his missions, when he decided to reward himself.

Locke finished up what he was doing and sat next to Tebal at the table. He rested his head in his folded arms, looking over at him. Tebal simply glared down at him, arms folded in front of his chest.

“So… Tebal,” Locke said slowly, “When did you get conscripted?”

Tebal’s sunken eyes widened a fraction, the question catching him off guard, “I- I um-, I don’t have to answer that,” he said, looking to his left, away from Locke’s smug upward stare.

“I was taken when I was but a child, the jedi taught me everything I know, I have a feeling you’re the same as me.” Locke said

Tebal spoke as he turned to face his captor, “We are not-” he paused, his face barely an inch away from Lockes.

His eyes locked onto Locke’s, his smug expression never fading, his half closed telling him something dangerous.

Tebal backed into the corner, a blush creeping up to his ears, it felt like he had a rather bad sunburn.

Locke hummed with delight as he heard the timer go off, getting up out of his seat to tend to the dish he had prepared.

Tebal watched him as he plated a slice of the pastry and returned to the table.

“So, Tebal, we need to go over the official documents first,” Locke said, pulling out a datapad, sliding it in front of Tebal.

“And let me get those off you,” Locke said as he held out a key, The cuffs coming off of Tebal’s wrists and onto the table.

Tebal’s stomach growled as Locke slowly explained the enlistment process.

“Ok, Ok, I get it.” Tebal said, taking the datapad and signing the line, a republic symbol flashing across the screen once he hit the submit button.

Locke tucked away the datapad into one of the cabinets behind him and pulled out the pastry once again, setting the single plate in front of him.

Taking a bite, Locke stared at the boy next to him, his arms crossed in a pout, his attention focused to his side again.

Locke took a piece and positioned it in front of him, “I thought you were hungry Tebal.”

Tebal gave a sideways glance in Locke’s direction, his head turning and stomach growling at the sight of Locke’s hand in front of him.

Reluctantly, and after some more pouting, he turned and bit into the pastry resting in Locke’s hand.

Tebal realized then that his hunger for food had faded, and a new hunger had awakened in him.

Swallowing and looking up at the blond haired boy their eyes locked, He paused,

‘Fuck it’

Tebal moved over him, arms snaking around his back and pulling him into a tight embrace, his lips lightly crashing onto Locke’s.

They crashed onto the floor, Locke taking the top and both of them pulling at each other's robes.

Rolling back on top, Tebal got up off the ground, shrugging off his robe, and leaving a trail of clothes behind him ass he went back into Locke’s bedroom, 

Locke, stunned by this, followed suit, shrugging off his clothes on the way to the door.

When the door opened, Tebal’s sunken eyes met his, and Locke’s lips were on his once again.

They made their way to the bed, Tebal’s nude form straddling Locke’s as the door closed behind them.

Locke grabbed a bottle out of a drawer next to him, coating his erection with lube.

Tebal was positioning Locke’s shaft at his entrance, when Locke thrust himself inside of him.

They both let out a moan as Locke started moving, Tebal collapsing on top of Locke.

“Wait,” Tebal breathed pulling himself off of Locke, and leaning over on his hands and knees on the bed.

“Take me, Take me like this.” he said, looking at Locke with need.

Locke got up, and obliged Tebal, taking him from behind.

Heavy breathing, and moaning filled the room,

“I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum, Tebal.” Locke said, breathe heavy.

Tebal reached one of his hands behind him, grabbing one of Locke’s hands from his hips, and wrapping it around his shaft.

“Let’s cum together, Locke, please, make me cum.” Tebal moaned

Locke bent over Tebal’s back, stroking his erection in time with his thrusts, speeding up when he drew near.

“I'm close, Tebal i'm--”

Two moans filled the air as they finished together, their bodies collapsing into a mess onto the bed, Locke rest his head on Tebal’s shoulder.

“Is it too soon to say that I love you.” He said, kissing Tebal’s cheek,

Tebal turned to kiss him back, “I was going to say the same thing.”


End file.
